onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Treasure Map - Shanks
Notes *This page is a WIP. Add of you can. *Rewards differ per league. Tips on how to beat Treasure Map - Shanks FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap *See Treasure Map for general info on Treasure Maps Recommended Support Units These characters will boost your Treasure Points earned and have their stats boosted as well. 2x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Dracule Mihawk Master Swordsman 1.75x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Portgas D. Ace Spade Pirates *Higuma Leader of the Mountain Bandits 1.5x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Shiki Legendary Pirate *Whitebeard Voiceless Rage *Big Mom Emperor Suffering from Hunger Pangs *Higuma Wanted Man 1.35x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 1.2x and Special CD - 5: *Soul King Brook Promise to a Friend *Big Mom Four Emperors *Monkey D. Luffy Song of the Island *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Nefeltari Vivi A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates: Pirate Queen *Portgas D. Ace A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates: High Seas' Pirate How to beat Treasure Map - Shanks Minibosses *Round 7: **HP: 520,000 (+52,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 6100 (+305 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Boosts DEF for 2 turns and shuffles your slots to GBLOCKBOMB **After every other turn summons grunts *Round 7: **HP: 600,000 (+60,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4500 (+225 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Changes all your slots to EMPTY, and reduces your ATK and paralyzes your crew for 3 turns each **Below 50% HP: Attacks for 2x his ATK *Round 7: **HP: 680,000 (+68,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4200 (+210 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Boosts his DEF with a rainbow shield and makes TND slots count as unfavorable for 3 turns each, and has 9 turns of delay and toxic immunity **Below 20% HP: Attacks for 2x his ATK and Burns you for 4 turns *Round 7: **HP: 720,000 (+72,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4000 (+200 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Despairs your Captain and friend captain for 4 turns each, rewinds your Specials by 1 turn, and cuts your HP by 50% **After defeat: Revives to 25% HP and has resilience for 1 turn *Round 6: **HP: 450,000 (+45,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 3900 (+195 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Reduces your ATK for 4 turns, binds your sub's specials for 3 turns, and deals 4000 end-of-turn damage for 99 turns *Round 7: **HP: 1,100,000 (+101,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4600 (+230 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Paralyzes your crew for 3 turns, has 99 turns of immunity, reduces your chain multiplier for 6 turns, and changes all your slots to unfavorable **Interrupt: Binds your slots for 20 turns when you use a slot changing special **Below 50% HP: Enrages for 5 turns and despairs your Captain and friend captain for 7 turns **Below 20% HP: Deals 50,000 damage *INVASION *Round 3: **HP: 1,400,000 (+140,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 7000 (+350 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Rewinds your Captain and friend Captain's specials for 2 turns, and paralyzes your crew for 3 turns **After 2 turns: Gains immunity for 99 turns, and makes slots count as unfavorable for 6 turns **After Defeat: Revives to 25% HP, boosts his ATK and gains resilience for 5 turns each Category:Treasure Maps